thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disappearing Diesel
Disappearing Diesel is the first episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Diesel is a devious diesel shunter who loves playing tricks on the other engines. One day at the dieselworks, he saw Paxton shunting a line of trucks into a siding, Diesel saw his chance, he pushed Paxton into his trucks, and Paxton hit the trucks with a bump. Diesel cackled while Paxton glared at him. "What was that for Diesel?" The young diesel asked. Diesel sniggered. "Oh, sorry Paxton," he said pretending to feel innocent, "I wasn't meant to bump into you." "But why were you laughing?" asked Paxton, who disputed Diesel's excuse. "Oh, um..." Diesel tried to think of an excuse to pretend that he hadn't laughed at all, he then blew his horn loudly and raced away, causing Paxton to jump. "Woah!" Paxton cried as Diesel cackled into the distance. As Diesel was racing out of the dieselworks, he bumped roughly into Sidney, who was just returning to the dieselworks after taking a train to the docks. "Diesel!" fumed Sidney. "Watch out, or else you'll make me forget where I'm supposed to be going." But Diesel just scoffed. "You should've stayed up on that hoist so you wouldn't be able to remember anything." he retorted and he oiled away. Paxton pulled up alongside Sidney and the two squirmed and rolled their eyes. Diesel arrived at Knapford Yards, Percy was just about to leave with a goods train when Diesel bumped into the backside of Percy's train, Percy jolted forward and shrieked, with Diesel laughing at him. "Diesel, what was that for?" asked Percy crossly. "Oh, I'm just being my usual self." replied Diesel and he left the yard leaving Percy to pout. "Oh, don't listen to Diesel," soothed Percy's driver, "you know he always loves playing tricks." "I know, but it does get annoying," muttered Percy, "he's always causing accidents on the railway." "And that is why he is always given a stern punishment." said his driver. Percy chuckled a little and then chuffed off with his goods train. The next place Diesel arrived at was Arlesburgh Yard where Daisy was getting ready to begin work, when Diesel bumped into some trucks next to her and blew his horn loudly. Daisy jumped in surprise. "Goodness!" she exclaimed, while Diesel chortled. "Diesel, what was that for?" But Diesel just smirked. "You aren't going to bump me again so my springs break again, will you?" asked Daisy snootily. "Absolutely not," replied Diesel, "you must be so obsessed with your springs, I must say." and he oiled away with a wide smirk on his face, Daisy snorted. "Huh, silly engines." The next place Diesel came to was Great Waterton, he saw several engines passing through the town with goods and passengers, Diesel thought of who he could bump next, then he found his target. "Stanley!" and as quietly as he could, Diesel pulled up behind Stanley and bumped him hard, Stanley zoomed forward and his trucks hit the bridge by the water works and come off the tracks causing a terrible mess, Diesel gulped. "Oops," Stanley looked at the derailed trucks and then turned to look at Diesel, he was cross. "Diesel, why did you do that?" he demanded eying the suspicious diesel. Diesel was unsure what to say, he said nothing and oiled quickly away, Stanley sighed. "Now we'll have to clean up all this mess." he muttered. Diesel chuffed into the yard and bumped into a line of trucks hard, the trucks hit the sidings with a bang. "Ow! Ow! Watch it Diesel!" they cried, but Diesel didn't care, he continued bumping them until he thought of an idea. "Lots of trucks!" he thought. "To show how strong I am, hehe..." So Diesel shunted lots of trucks into one line, and soon, he had a long line of fifteen trucks. "I won't pull twenty trucks this time, I'll pull fifteen instead." Diesel cackled and as the shunter coupled Diesel and the trucks together, with a mighty strain, Diesel pulled the long line of trucks out of the yard. "Now I can show everyone how strong I really am." Meanwhile, Ryan had arrived at Great Waterton with Judy and Jerome to help clean up the mess. "Was this all Diesel's doing?" asked Judy. "Of course you should know it, yes." huffed Stanley. "Ooh, that diesel is always causing trouble," remarked Jerome, "he needs to learn how to be nice so he has more friends." "He is nice on a couple of occasions you know," observed Stanley, "but not very often." "Speaking of Diesel, where is he?" questioned Ryan. "I don't know, probably left Great Waterton to play tricks on some other engines." Stanley suggested. Then everyone heard loud grunting and groaning, they all looked over to find Diesel struggling and straining with his long line of trucks, everyone was confused. "Diesel, what are you doing?" asked Stanley. "Are those trucks too heavy for you?" asked Ryan. Diesel noticed everyone looking at him, and scowled at them. "What?" he snorted. "Look away, there's nothing to see." "Well... okay Diesel." Ryan stammered as Diesel pulled his long line of trucks towards the hill. "I can get over this hill." Diesel muttered determinedly, he pulled with all his might while the trucks tried to hold back, plus making Diesel struggle even more. "Ugh, stop it!!" he roared, and the trucks stopped holding back, Diesel struggled with the heavy trucks, but as he was nearing the top, his wheels began to slip on the rails while Diesel tried to keep his grip. "Must *pant* not give *pant* uppp!!!!" panted Diesel, but it was too late, the coupling between Diesel and the trucks snapped and the trucks came racing down the hill. "Oh no!" Diesel cried in shock, and he reversed quickly down the hill. For a surprise, the trucks were actually scared. "Aah, this is too fast for me!" wailed one truck. "Save us Diesel!" cried another. The trucks wailed as they were heading towards Great Waterton. Stanley saw the trucks approaching them. "Oh no, runaway trucks!" he cried. "What, where?!" said Ryan as he, Judy and Jerome looked over to the runaway trucks. "They're going to crash into the standpipe tower!" shrieked Stanley, and with a loud crash, the trucks crashed right into the tower, Stanley, Ryan, Judy and Jerome cleared the area while the tower came tumbling down onto the platform crushing the trucks while bricks scattered everyone, clouds of brick smoke filled the area as Stanley, Ryan and the breakdown train open their eyes to find a horrific sight. "T-The tower, h-has broken." whispered Stanley. "What will the Fat Controller say?" wondered Ryan. "Well, he's not going to be happy that's for sure." muttered Judy. "We'll have to clear up this entire mess now, more work." sighed Jerome. Diesel raced down the hill quickly and saw the disaster, he could not believe his eyes, that has got to be the worst disaster he had ever caused, on either Sodor or the Mainland. "I've caused... a destruction! A big destruction!" spluttered Diesel. "Now I'll be sent away from Sodor forever, oh no, what to do..." Diesel thought of what he could do, then he had an idea. "I know, I'll hide, then no one will know it was me." And Diesel oiled quickly away through the station platform of Great Waterton. Ryan noticed Diesel go by. "Look it's Diesel!" The purple tank engine exclaimed. "Is he responsible for this?" "He must be," puffed Stanley, "I never knew he'd be this troublesome." "Me neither." agreed Ryan. Meanwhile, Diesel was travelling across the island looking for somewhere to hide. "Mustn't be noticed, mustn't be noticed!" he panicked as he refused to look at any engines as he went by. Thomas was pulling a goods train when he noticed Diesel's scared expression. "Mmm, that's strange." Thomas puffed to himself. "Diesel's never usually scared." So Thomas decided to ask. "Diesel, what's wrong?" he asked the diesel shunter, but he said nothing as he just rushed by. Thomas was now very confused. "I must follow him to see what's wrong, well, after I've delivered this goods train that is." he chuffed. Diesel had oiled into Ffarquhar Quarry, Mavis was shunting trucks of stone under the hopper when she saw Diesel. "Oh, hello Diesel," said Mavis politely, "what are you doing here?" But Diesel didn't say a word as he passed Mavis,who was confused. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" she wondered. Next, Diesel oiled into Whiff's Waste Dump, he thought of a place to hide, but there were no hiding spots there, so Diesel oiled quickly out of the dump before Whiff had a chance to see him. Then he pulled into Arlesburgh Harbour where Daisy was bringing passengers to the maritime museum, she saw Diesel with a panicking expression. "Huh, what's up with him?" thought Daisy as Diesel went past her without saying a word. The next place Diesel came to was the smelter's yard where 'Arry and Bert were shunting trucks, they were surprised to see Diesel whimpering as he thundered by. "Uh, what's up with Diesel?" mumbled 'Arry. "I don't know," muttered Bert, "he ain't usually a wimp." "Well, by the looks of it, it looks like he's headin' over to the scrap pot at the end of the smelter's." suggested 'Arry. "Ye never know boss, well bro," huffed Bert, "it looks like Diesel's getting ready for scrap." "Oh, I do hope he isn't." 'Arry muttered, starting to feel worried. Diesel had reached the end of the scrapyard right in front of the scrap pot. "Uh... anywhere to hide, anywhere!" he shrieked, he looked around until he found the right spot. 'Arry and Bert decided to look for Diesel in the smelter's. "Diesel!" called 'Arry. "Where'd you go?" "You're not scrapping yourself are you?" Bert asked rhetorically, but Diesel didn't answer. 'Arry and Bert were worried. "Um, where is he?" "I don't know Bert," mumbled 'Arry, "but I'm going over to the end of the smelter's." "Count me in, 'Arry." murmured Bert as the two diesels headed over to the end of the smelter's, but when they reached there, there was no sign of Diesel, Diesel was hanging on some chains above where the two diesels were, he cackled sheepishly, but was still worried. 'Arry and Bert on the other hand began to think that Diesel had been scrapped and their mouths went agape. "Oh noooo!!!" groaned 'Arry. "Diesel's been scrapped." "Why would he do such a thing?" pondered Bert, Diesel overheard the two and felt quite offended. "What do you mean I've been scrapped?" he spluttered. "Huh?" 'Arry and Bert heard Diesel and looked above only to find him hovering over them with the chains attached to him, but 'Arry and Bert couldn't tell whether it was Diesel or not, they thought he was a... "GHOST!!!" wailed 'Arry. "All those ghost rumours were right after all!" cried Bert. "Ghost! Ghost!" Diesel scowled. "You two groaners thought I was a ghost and I'd been scrapped? Pathetic!" 'Arry and Bert were embarrassed, but relieved. "Uh, yes... right Diesel." mumbled 'Arry, blushing a little. "But what were you whimpering for anyway?" questioned Bert. Diesel didn't really want to explain his situation, but that was the only way to stop 'Arry and Bert from asking questions, so he explained everything. Afterwards, 'Arry and Bert understood. "I see, that does sound scary," muttered 'Arry, "an accident at Great Waterton caused the standpipe tower to collapse over the platform." "Uh... yes." Diesel muttered. "And I'm just worried that the Fat Controller will send me away from Sodor forever." "Or worse, he'll scrap you!" shrieked Bert, but Diesel didn't believe this one. "Bert, you do realise that the Fat Controller would never scrap engines, neither steam or diesel, don't you?" The diesel shunter asked, lowering his brows. "Well uh... no not really." said Bert naively. "Then there you have it!" scowled Diesel. "Anyway, I must get away from the Fat Controller or else..." So the workmen lowered Diesel back onto the rails and in a flash, Diesel raced out of the smelter's without saying another word. Meanwhile at Great Waterton, the Fat Controller was expecting the serious damage to the tower, he was not happy at all. "Oh dear, oh dear. "Another time it's happened, this tower cannot stay up right can it?" "Well, I suppose not sir." muttered Thomas. "But how did it fall down in the first place?" asked Percy. "Well, I can explain that." observed Stanley. "What happened Stanley, I must know?" demanded the Fat Controller. "Sorry sir, it all started with Diesel shunting a long goods train together, he added fifteen trucks to his train and tried pulling all of them up the hill, but then next minute I saw them racing down the hill at full speed and then they crashed into the tower." explained Stanley. "So, is this all Diesel's doing then?" "Well, yes sir." muttered Stanley. The Fat Controller face-palmed. "Oh, I cannot believe what Diesel has done." he groaned. "This has to be the worst ever accident he's caused on my railway yet, and I-" "But sir!" Ryan interrupted. "I don't think Diesel was intended to do it deliberately." The Fat Controller exchanged a confused look. "Really? But how?" "Well... uh," Ryan didn't really know how to explain at first, "I think when Diesel went up the hill, the trucks were too heavy for him and they must've snapped when he was trying to pull them all." The Fat Controller rubbed his chin. "I see, thank you for explaining to me Ryan," he said, "but anyway, where has Diesel got to now?" "I don't know sir." sighed Thomas. "Well, we saw him race out of Great Waterton with a horrified look." chuffed Stanley. "Oh..." The Fat Controller scratched his head and pondered upon Diesel could be, then he had an idea. The Fat Controller went back to his office at Knapford station and picked up his telephone. "Now who should I ring?" The Fat Controller asked himself. "Oh, I know, the dieselworks manager." and he phoned the dieselworks manager. "*ahem*, hello, is anyone there?" The dieselworks manager heard his phone ring. "Uh, who is this?" he snorted, and grabbed hold of his phone. "What do you want?!" he snapped, but he then found out who was ringing him. "Oh, uh... I mean hello sir." "Hello dieselworks manager, I just wanted to ask you, but is Diesel at the dieselworks?" asked the Fat Controller. The manager squirmed, there was no sign of Diesel. "No sir sorry, but Diesel's not here," he said, "but why'd you hang up?" "Because Diesel has caused the tower at Great Waterton to tumble down," The Fat Controller told the manager, "and I want to have a word with him, but he's ran off somewhere." "Oh, right I see," said the manager swiftly, "but like I said, I haven't seen Diesel sir." "Okay, thanks for the help." replied the Fat Controller, and he put down his telephone. "So Diesel's not at the dieselworks either, where as he dashed off to?" wondered the Fat Controller, and he rang various people around the island, but none had seen Diesel. "Oh dear, this is not good at all." The Fat Controller sighed, so he decided... "I'm going to find Diesel myself." and the Fat Controller got into his car and drove away. "Diesel must be here somewhere." he said to himself. Meanwhile, Diesel racing down the track whimpering with fear. "Somewhere to hide, any hiding spots?" he pondered. Thomas had just delivered his goods train and went to see what was up with Diesel. "Diesel, what's wrong?" The blue tank engine asked wanting an answer. "N-N-Nothing..." Diesel stuttered as he scowled at Thomas and chugged even faster. "I can tell he's done something wrong." muttered Thomas. "Probably like always," said his driver, but we can't just chase after Diesel, you've got a branchline to run Thomas." "I know, but this isn't like Diesel at all." Meanwhile, Paxton was at the level crossing with a goods train, when he saw Diesel up ahead. "Wait, is that Diesel?" Paxton saw a glimpse of black. "Oh, it is Diesel." Paxton chuckled to himself. "Hello Diesel!" But but Diesel didn't reply. Paxton then noticed a scared looking expression on Diesel's face, he was concerned. "Huh, what's up with Diesel?" Diesel had to stop at the level crossing, he saw Paxton just looking concernedly at him, Diesel hated it when others looked at him. "What?!" he scowled at Paxton. "Uh, n-nothing Diesel..." stuttered Paxton, he knew Diesel was looking scared. Diesel waited impatiently at the crossing. "Oh, hurry up!" he shouted crossly at the passing vehicles, Diesel watched each vehicle passed by, but then he saw a vehicle that caught his eye. "O-oh no..." Diesel quivered, he shuddered violently. It was the Fat Controller's car, the Fat Controller noticed Diesel looking scared. "Diesel, there you are," he said, "I came here to have a word with you about the accident you caused at Great Wa-" "Just don't send me away please sir!!!" begged Diesel. The Fat Controller laughed. "Oh, Diesel," he chortled, "why would I send you away. You're not in trouble, I came here to talk to you." Diesel suddenly paused. "Really sir?" he quipped. "Of course," smiled the Fat Controller, "Ryan told me that the crash you caused at Great Waterton was an accident, right?" "Y-Yes sir..." Diesel muttered. "I was pulling a long line of trucks up the hill and they broke away and crashed into the tower." "I was told everything," soothed the Fat Controller, "so it's not your fault-" "But sir!" Diesel interrupted. "It was technically my fault." "Oh, why?" asked the Fat Controller. "Well," Diesel began, "I was the one who made that long line of trucks so I could prove how strong I was to the other engines." "Yes, but still Diesel, you are not being sent away," said the Fat Controller firmly, "there is absolutely no point on continuously sending you away, that's why I decided to have you work on my railway." "Phew, thank you sir." said Diesel, with a sigh. "But on top of that," began the Fat Controller, "I am a bit cross for what you did when you bumped the trucks off of the rails at Great Waterton." he scolded. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Diesel muttered. "Now then Diesel, how about you go and sort out all the damage you have done?" suggested the Fat Controller. "Yes sir, right away sir." Diesel oiled. "Glad to hear!" The Fat Controller beamed. Then Thomas pulled up. "Diesel, sir?!" he exclaimed. "Oh, hello Thomas." said Diesel politely, with a toot of his horn. "Oh, uh... hello Diesel," replied Thomas, "what was the matter with you before?" "Uh..." Diesel didn't want to explain, so instead he just said... "It was because of an accident." "Okay, now I see," acknowledged Thomas, "I don't want to bother you too much." "Now if you'll excuse me, Thomas," oiled Diesel, "I need to go to Great Waterton and help out with all the mess I've caused." "Okay, but can I help?" quizzed Thomas. "And me?" chimed Paxton. "Of course, you can both of you," smiled the Fat Controller. "Working together will get the job done in no time at all." "Of course, sir!" Thomas, Diesel and Paxton said together and they all hurried away to Great Waterton. At Great Waterton, not much damage had been cleaned, and everyone was still hard at work. "Oh, this'll take forever." moaned Judy. "We'll still have to get the job done." reminded Jerome. "Yes, I know." "Um, Stanley?" said Ryan. "Do you think the Fat Controller has found Diesel yet?" "I hope so." replied Stanley agitated, then everyone heard a whistle and horn. It was Thomas, Diesel, Paxton and the Fat Controller. "Hello everyone!" chuffed Diesel. Stanley, Ryan, Judy and Jerome were surprised. "Oh, uh hello Diesel." replied Stanley, albeit quite amazed. "Come on then, we have work to do, chop chop!" quipped Diesel. The Fat Controller was pleased with his engine. "Very good Diesel," he complimented, "see, you can be useful." "And hardworking." added Thomas. "Thank you everyone." Diesel said, blushing a little, he hadn't gotten so much praise in ages. "Wow Diesel, I've never seen you receive so much praise before!" exclaimed Paxton. "I know, Paxton." Diesel said proudly. "We can't clean all this up!" groaned Judy. "Too much for us." added Jerome. "Um, I know!" Diesel burst out. "How about I go and fetch Rocky, he can help?" "Yes please, Diesel." replied Judy. "We need more help, and fast." added Jerome. "Splendid idea, Diesel," beamed the Fat Controller, "do go and get Rocky." "Yes sir!" said Diesel and he oiled away to fetch Rocky." Diesel arrived at the Search & Rescue Centre to pick up Rocky, the other rescue vehicles were also there. "Hello everyone, can't stop to talk, I've got work to do, well should I say we have work to do, right Rocky?" "Yes of course, Diesel." Rocky replied, though he was confused. Diesel however had already raced away. The rescue vehicles were surprised. "Since when did Diesel have such a nice attitude?" remarked Flynn. "I don't know," puffed Belle, "but at least, he's looking like he's ready to work." "Indeed, quite impressive actually." agreed Butch. Diesel and Rocky arrived back at Great Waterton and work had began straight away. "Okay everyone, now that we've got Rocky, let's get to work!" announced Diesel, but still no one was ready to begin work. "Now what's up?" "We can't pick up all this rubble alone." muttered Jerome. "We need more help," added Judy, "you know, with a digger or an excavator." Thomas had an idea. "I know, how about we fetch the Pack?" "Excellent idea, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "I'll ring Ms. Jenny up straight away, and the Fat Controller rang up Ms. Jenny, she agreed to help out. Ms. Jenny informed her crew about what was happening. "We need to work hard and clean up the mess at Great Waterton." she told her crew. "We'll be crackin' on like we normally are!" burst out Jack. "Digging, glorious digging!" exclaimed Alfie. The engines brought the Pack to Great Waterton and they were all soon ready to work. The engines and vehicles worked hard, lifting and loading, even Max and Monty were working hard. Jack and Alfie enjoyed scooping up rubble from the ground. "This is why I love digging." said Alfie. excitedly "You sound a bit like that steam shovel we met when we were working at the Harwick line." chuckled Jack. "Oh, yes her." muttered Alfie. "Steam shovel?" Ned exclaimed. "What, do you mean me?" "Oh, not you Ned." replied Jack. "There's another steam shovel on the island, if you didn't know." cut in Alfie. "Ooh, like me?" Ned wondered. "A bit like you Ned," said Jack, "albeit she's a railway steam shovel." "Railway shovel?" exclaimed Ned. "I'd love to meet another steam shovel." "Huh, here's a good story for you Ned," chuckled Oliver, "that other steam shovel that Jack was talking about thought I was an engine at first, because of another engine called Oliver." "Really?" asked Ned. "Sounds kind of funny." "Hello again!" said a familiar voice. Jack, Alfie and Oliver winced. "It's not her again, is it?" muttered Jack. "Yes, it's me again, hello!" Marion whistled as she pulled up. "Haven't seen you all in a while, had a great time at the clay pits and I love digging!" "Yes we know, Marion." sighed Alfie. Ned gasped. "Another steam shovel!" he said excitedly. "Huh?" Marion looked at Ned. "Another steam shovel, that is exciting to hear, do you like digging?" she asked. "Yes I do, very much," replied Ned eagerly, "I'm glad I'm not the only steam shovel on the island." "So am I!" burst out Marion, the two chatted as Oliver interrupted. "That's enough, you two, we've got work to get on with," he reminded, "more work, less chatter." "Oh uh, yes Oliver." steamed Marion. "Sorry Oliver, got a bit overexcited." said Ned and they all got to work again. It took a couple of days for the town to be repaired, but it wasn't long before at last, Great Waterton had been cleaned, and the tower was stood upright again. "Well done everyone!" praised the Fat Controller. "You all did a good job on cleaning up the town." "I must agree with you, Sir Topham." Ms. Jenny agreed. "And it's all thanks to Diesel." chuffed Thomas. "Yes, of course, well done Diesel, you really are a really useful engine." "Hooray for Diesel!" Paxton cheered. "Well done, Diesel." Thomas tooted. Diesel was pleased. "Thanks everyone." he said. Diesel was glad that he hadn't been sent away from Sodor and was pleased to be receiving lots of praise, but was more pleased to be the first diesel on the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Stanley * Belle * Marion * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Sidney * Paxton * Flynn * Rocky * Jerome and Judy * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Ned * The Fat Controller * Oliver (does not speak) * Whiff (does not speak) * Max and Monty (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Buster (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Knapford Yards * Arlesburgh Harbour * Great Waterton * Anopha Quarry * Whiff's Waste Dump * Sodor Ironworks * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) Trivia * Several references to TV series episodes/specials are made: ** A reference to the sixth season television episode The World's Strongest Engine is made, when Diesel says that he isn't going to pull twenty trucks, but fifteen instead. ** A reference to the eighth season television episode Halloween is made, when Bert says that the ghost rumours were right all along. ** References to the 2008 television special The Great Discovery about the standpipe tower collapsing are made. ** References to the 2011 television special Day of the Diesels and the seventeenth season episode The Missing Christmas Decorations are made, when Diesel tells Sidney that he should've stayed up on the hoist, so he wouldn't remember anything. ** References to the 2015 television special Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure are made when Jack says to Alfie that he sounds like Marion when they were working at the Harwick line and when Oliver tells Ned the story about how she mistook him for another Oliver. ** A reference to the twenty-first television season episode Springtime for Diesel is made, when Daisy asks Diesel if he isn't going to bump into her and break her springs again. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor